


Stargirl's One Smile

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One new smile materialized on Stargirl's face.





	Stargirl's One Smile

I never created Stargirl.

One new smile materialized on Stargirl's face after she defeated a new villain without her stepfather.

THE END


End file.
